Electrical devices need power to operate. Some devices are designed to operate within a specified operating power or voltage range. Outside the specified voltage range, the device may operate improperly. In situations where the value of the supply voltage is different from the value of the specified voltage range of the device, a voltage converter may be used to convert the different value of the supply voltage to meet the specified voltage range of the device.
A typical converter usually has some parasitic resistances between various circuit nodes of the converter. The parasitic resistances may cause a current or voltage loss. The performance of the converter may suffer if the loss is improperly compensated. In some converters, compensating the loss caused by all parasitic resistances is a challenge.